Der anonyme Fanfiktion Autor
by michi-sky
Summary: „Es war eine Dunkle und stürmische Nacht...“ Der Autor blickte widerwillig auf seinen Monitor, ‚das war so normal’ dachte er. So würde er niemals, jemandes Aufmerksamkeit einfangen. Er löschte die Zeile und fing wieder von vorne an... Satire über... selb
1. Chapter 1

Der anonyme Fanfiktion Autor

-mal was neues...-

_Dumbledore erhob sich und ohne dass er sich besonders darum bemühen musste, war es mit einem mal Still in der Großen Halle..._

„_Nun... der Autor dieser Fanfiktion, hat mich gebeten folgendes zu verkünden."_

„_Was kann das schon groß sein". Konnte man nun leise von Snape hören, da er dennoch - in der Stille der Halle -, gut zu vernehmen war. Worauf ihn alle mit Strafendem Blicken Einschüchterten. (das zum großen vergnügen des Autors –lacht- auch gelang)_

„_Wo war ich... ach ja, zu verkünden, als da wäre..._

_Der Autor gibt hiermit bekannt, dass Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfiktion nicht ihm gehören, sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Er beabsichtigt hier nicht Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Ferner will er damit kein Geld machen, sondern schreibt nur aus Jux und Tollerei."_

_...so genehm?"_

„_Ja, das ist so in Ordnung Albus". Meinte nun seine (die des Autor's) Unheil verkündende Stimme direkt hinter Snape, worauf dieser ganz ‚Unsnapehaft' zusammen zuckte und sich so theatralisch und Filmreif an sein Herz fasste, das ihm jeder Arzt – allein durchs zusehen - sofort einen Herzinfarkt Attestiert hätte._

„_Ach eines noch, das hier ist eine Satire (Karikatur/Stichelei wie auch immer) gegen Slash ff's und ‚ein bestimmtes Paring' im allgemeinen und „nicht" gegen einen Bestimmten Autor gerichtet, also bitte nicht böse auf mich sein). Die Grundidee hab ich übrigens von „Bobmind" übernommen und etwas... naja... ausgearbeitet._

_Feedback ist jederzeit in Form von Kommentaren willkommen und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!" _

„_Nicht Beta gelesen – Schande über mein Haupt"_

_FehlersindmeinEigentumunddürfenohnemeinEinverständniss,nichtweiterverwendetwerden! –grins-_

_so nu aber..._

_.-.-._

Eine tiefe, dunkle und dadurch Unheimliche Stimme kam aus dem Hintergrund - eine genaue Richtung, war abernicht auszumachen - ...

„_Der anonyme Fanfiktion Autor"_

_Der anonyme Fanfiktion Autor saß an seinem Schreibtisch - die Tastatur etwas von sich geschoben – damit seine Arme überkreuzt aufeinander liegend, eine weiche Auflage für sein Kinn bilden konnten. _

_So über die Tastatur gebeugt, schielte er auf seinen Flachbildschirm. Er hatte einen wirklich harten Tag in der Schule gehabt. Sein Deutschlehrer war heute auch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen. Er war es leid zu hören, wie ‚Er' sich nicht nur über seine Sauklaue beklagte._

„_...kann man nicht mehr Handschrift nennen... - ...schmuddel Fantasie..." _

_ja ja... aber mal ehrlich, so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht mit seiner Handschrift bestellt, außerdem kommt es schließlich auf den sprachlich- und Grammatikalischen Inhalt des Aufsatzes an und nicht auf das Schriftbild. _

_Vielleicht... konnten Leute wie ‚Er' nur nicht verstehen, was er immer schrieb... gut, vielleicht konnte ‚Er', aber ‚Er' war halt alt, über dreißig! Was wusste ‚Er' von ‚Gören wie ihm' und wie sie miteinander redeten? Oder ihrer verschrobene Fantasie, der sie hier, wo sie anonym waren, nachhingen..._

_Er würde dieses Kapitel schreiben, nur um zu zeigen das er es auch könnte, - so wie die ‚andere' zu schreiben!_

_--_

**Es war eine Dunkle und stürmische Nacht...**

_--_

_Der Autor blickte widerwillig auf seinen Monitor, _

„_das war so normal" dachte er. So würde er niemals, jemandes Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Er löschte die Zeile und fing wieder von vorne an._

_--_

**Dichte Gewitterwolken zogen sich ihrer Regenlast entledigend, durch die Dunkle, nur von gelegentlichen Blitzen erhellte Nacht.**

_--_

_Das war schon besser. __Grinsend beugte er sich wieder über seine Tastatur und begann wieder, ‚wie wild' darauf herum zu tippen... _

_--_

**Als Hermine, noch immer außer Atem - Arm in Arm - mit ‚ihrem' Severus aus dem Gewächshaus schliche, sahen sie – während ein Blitz ihre Umgebung erhellte - wie sich Harry und sein neuer Busenfreund Draco, - wild einander Küssend - auf dem nassen Rasen tummelten...**

_--_

**„_RICK KLACK"_**

_Der anonyme Autor zuckte zusammen, als der Klang einer Waffe, die Gespannt wurde, von irgendwo hinter ihm zu hören war. – ja er kannte das Geräusch, hatte er doch schon genug Egoschuter Gespielt - Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte darauf in das gefährliche Ende, einer Verchromten 9 mm. _

_Beim hinaufblicken, sah er einen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit Missfallen auf seinen Monitor schauen._

_"Wer zur Hölle sind Sie"? fragte er nervös._

_"Für jedermann, der diesen Blödsinn..."dabei deutete er auf den Bildschirm „...lesen soll, bin ich der Engel der Barmherzigkeit..." der Unbekannte ließ die Worte in das Gehirn seines Opfers sickern bevor... _

„_Und dies ist, was jenen geschieht, die ihren Deutschlehrern nicht zuhören und solchen ‚schmuddel' schreiben" die Gedanken des unbekannten Autors war reichlich durcheinander, bevor er ein klicken hörte..._

_.-.-._

_Die Kiefer vieler anderer Leser trafen die Tastatur unter sich und starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm._

„_Was zur Hölle? Das kann der doch nicht..."_

_"Sorry, aber ich kannte den überhand nehmenden Slash nicht mehr ertragen, murmelte der Unbekannte und versuchte die 9 mm hinter seinem Körper zu verstecken._

_"Aber ..." vielstimmig war es zu hören._

_"Eine Warnung an alle, und wenn nicht..." ein Neuladen war zu hören._

_.-.-._

_'ein' ende_

_michi-sky_

_.-.-._

_PS: ...ein klicken hörte. Eher der Lärm, des nun Zerstörten Monitors hinter ihm, als der gedämpfte Knall des Schusses, ließ den Unbekannten Autor zusammen fahren._

_Er hatte die Warnung verstanden..._

_-AN: ich bin ja garnicht so, außerdem soll man ja aus seinen Fehlern lernen... -breitgrins-  
.-.-._

_Ich betone es noch mal... das hier ist eine Satire (Karikatur/Stichelei wie auch immer) gegen Slash ff'sund ‚ein bestimmtes Paring' im allgemeinen, also bitte nicht böse auf mich sein. Und wie man lesen kann ist dem Unbekannten Autor ja nichts passiert. –grins-_

_.-.-._

_Epilog: oder was halt so abfällt..._

„_Potter was machen sie da mit Mr. Malfoy?" fragte nun Snape, ...nachdem er einemweile Fasziniert zugesehen hatte..._

_"Der hatte mir mein Kaugummi geklaut und ich wollte es mir zurück hohlen..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Epilog oder was halt so abfällt... (Ergänzung)_

„Ähm... Professor..." war nun Malfoy Junior übertrieben freundlich zu vernehmen. Und seiner Tonlage nach, konnte das ende des Satzes - für jemand anderen - nichts gutes bedeuten. „... es ist ja sonst nicht meine Art, hinter anderer Leute Rücken, schlecht über diese zu reden,_ (-hust hust, nur nicht grins-)_ doch haben sie mal dieses Schlam... ähm ich meine diese vorlaute Bücherhexe Granger beobachtet? Die will bestimmt was aushecken, so oft wie die dauernd in der Bücherei rumhängt und vorgibt zu le..."

„Mr Malfoy, wir wollen doch sicher höflich bleiben und wenn..." sagte nun eine tiefe, Unheil verkündende Stimme hinter der Personifikation einer Antipathieperson. Zum erstaunen des Autors zuckte der Angesprochen nicht mal zusammen... na gut, er zuckte schon, aber sackte auch sogleich Ohnmächtig zu Boden.  
„tzz... und wie soll ich jetzt bitteschön Dramatisch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Harry Potter und die anderen Charaktere dieser Fanfiktion nicht mir gehören, sondern der einzigartigen, J. K. Rowling. Und ich nicht beabsichtige hier Rechte irgendwelcher Art zu verletzt. Außerdem damit kein Geld machen will, sondern nur aus Jux und Tollerei schreibe?"  
---  
**_"Malfoy..."_** kam es nun noch tiefer und bedrohlicher vom Autor „...das hat Konsequenzen."

„...ach ja, Kommentare sind immer noch willkommen und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!"

Epilog oder was halt so abfällt... _(Ergänzung)_

_Mit neuem Monitor bewaffnet, ließ sich der Anonyme Autor auch diesen Abend wieder an seinen PC sinken. Ängstlich um sich schauend, suchte er den abgedunkelten Raum nach etwas bestimmten ab.__  
__Erleichtert, dass er nichts ungewöhnliches feststellte, drehte er sich wieder um und begann zögerlich einzelne Tasten nieder zu drücken._

-.-.-

„Potter was machen sie da mit Mr. Malfoy?" fragte nun Snape. Mit schwankender Stimme -?-_  
__(AN...nachdem er erstmal eine weile Fasziniert zugesehen hatte... –lacht-)_

-.-.-

_Ein Geräusch schreckte den Anonyme Autor auf... es war aber nur seine Katze. So tippt er – jetzt etwas schneller – weiter._

-.-.-

"Der hatte mir mein Kaugummi geklaut und ich wollte es mir zurück hohlen..." quengelte nun Malfoy nachdem die beiden auseinander gesprungen waren... nun, wenn man es genau nahm, war eigentlich Draco von Harry weg gesprungen. Dieser saß nun teilnahmslos auf dem Rasen und schaute mit glasigen Augen Richtung Hermine.

„Mr Malfoy, sie habe ich nicht gefragt... POTTER" donnerte nun der Tränkemeister zu dem verstört wirkenden ‚Jungen der Überlebte'.

Harry, der es nun bei dem Anblick von Hermine endlich geschafft hatte...

-.-.-

_Da war doch? ...ein ängstlicher Blick in die Runde... aber nichts war zu sehen. So tippte er weiter..._

-.-.-

...den kombinierten Imperio (Trank und Zauberbann) zu brechen. „Hermine" nur ganz leise kam es über seine Lippen. In dem einen Wort schwankte seine Stimme zwischen Unglaube, Fassungslosigkeit, ... einer menge Emotionen...

„Harry", auch sie schien aus einem Albtraum aufzuwachen. Zum einen erleichtert - zum glück war Professor Snape so vernünftig sie nicht auszunutzen – trotzdem wurde ihr schlecht. Zum anderen mehr als Wütend - was hatte Malfoy da mit ihnen beiden gemacht?  
**_„Malfoy..." _**Einen solchen Hass in ihrer Stimme hatte noch niemand erlebt, sogar der Slytherin Hausvorstand zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Harry, der die ganze zeit schon einen Würgreiz unterdrückte – zum einen um nicht vor Snape und Malfoy (und schon gar nicht vor Hermine) ... 'dem Reiz'nach zu geben, zum anderen... nun, das erübrigte sich, da er glücklicherweise durch Hermines Wutausbruch von diesem Gedanken abgelenkt wurde. - Sprang auf, zuerst wollte er auch auf Malfoy losgehen, doch dann entschied er sich, Hermine zurückzuhalten. Diese hatte dem Slytherin schon einen nonverbalen Fluch auf/in den Schritt gehext.

-.-.-

_Der Autor musste grinsen, Malfoy würde sich biss an sein Lebensende daran erinnern, warum es ihn ‚da' Juckte..._  
_"Geht doch," war nun eine wohlwollender Stimme zu hören, worauf der Unbekannte Autor erschrocken zusammen zuckte. –grins-_

-.-.-

Ende ? wer weiß...

mfg michi-sky  
ja ich weiß ist ziemlich kurz, doch diese (kleine) Fortsetzung musste einfach sein.

...ach ja, Kommentare sind immer noch willkommen, auch wenn ich zurzeit für Anonyme Reviewer deaktiviert habe.


End file.
